


【柯王子OOC】黯淡无光18.

by ScaPEGoatK



Category: Jack Benjamin Curtis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaPEGoatK/pseuds/ScaPEGoatK





	【柯王子OOC】黯淡无光18.

每当有八卦可传的时候，夏洛皇宫的上上下下就会变成最亲密的家人，互相分享，发表各自的见解。  
Curtis就像那只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，他向Jack房间一路飞奔时带起的轻风，仅仅只在一夜之后就引起了整个皇宫的龙卷风，吹遍了每个角落。  
对于Jack而言，这样的情况早已是司空见惯。特别有他作为主角的故事，总是有魔力让所有人都忍不住津津乐道。  
很显然，月黑风高之夜，雪国未婚的国王抛下寒风中娇弱美丽的夏洛公主，急不可耐的奔向雪国未来驸马，夏洛王子的房间。两人在房间里头呆了好久，最后在雪国公主的敲门声中，只有国王匆忙的走了出来，并阻止了公主进房。  
这样简洁却又脉络清晰的八卦大纲，留给人们的描述空间很大。不难想象，将会有多少版本出现，供大家茶余饭后兴致勃勃的讨论。  
第二天的清晨，佣人们的眼神都充斥着对了解的渴望，却又躲闪。自然是没有人会在Jack面前说起，Jack也学会的选择性的关起耳朵不去听。那些探究的眼神，要令他们失望了，Jack想，昨晚他们家王子的房间可没什么风流韵事。  
本不是什么稀奇事，无论是谁上了Jack的床，还是Jack上了谁的床，人们总喜欢嘴碎，但并没有人真正关心。  
被Silas召见的时候Jack感到有些受宠若惊。Curtis的面子还真是大，Jack感到一阵好笑。在被派来侍卫恨不得将他赶快抗去交差的强烈眼神下，Jack差点被自己的早餐噎死，猛灌了一口牛奶，只得无奈的随侍卫去了书房。  
椅子上是一张熟悉而又陌生的面孔，Jack的记忆有些混乱，当他意识到，他发现自己全身都在颤抖。  
看到呆滞在桌前的Jack，椅子上的人站起来微笑着热情的走向他。  
你好，小Jackie，好久不见，他说。  
Erzherzog Shaw，为什么你会在这里？Jack听到自己问。  
你应该知道的Jackie，那个位子，Shaw对着那把象征权利的椅子扬了扬下巴，我和你的父亲本该一人一半，是我让给他的。  
“放松些Jackie，我只是受邀来和你父亲叙叙旧，”Shaw拉起Jack的手放在嘴边吻了吻，“但是我更想来见见你。我很想你。”  
Jack抗拒的想往后退，双眼警惕的盯着Shaw。  
Shaw并没有准备给Jack逃开的机会，他的另外一只手覆上了Jack的私出，Jack僵直在原地，眼睛惊恐的睁大。  
“我的小Jackie，为了赶来见我，早餐后连嘴都没来得及擦，真是可爱。”Shaw的脸越凑越近，“让我来帮你。”说着Shaw伸出舌头舔过Jack的嘴角。  
Jack像是触电一样本能的想要弹开，左手被Shaw拉住，Jack只得伸出右手抵住Shaw的胸膛用力拉开他们的距离。  
下体被掌控磨蹭着，Jack有些瘫软，使不上力气，Shaw趁机吻上他的嘴唇。  
那是Jack一辈子都忘不了的温度和味道。第一次，伴随着这样的温度、味道他被迫被人压在身下，像个破布娃娃一样被蹂躏，被一次又一次的贯穿。也是第一次，Jack见识到原来在床上还能有那么多残忍的手段。那天晚上之后Jack躺在床上，整整修养了三天，然后开始了他辗转在不同男人身下的生活。  
羞辱的记忆伴随着愤怒在Jack的脑海里翻滚、涌动，他抽出右手掐住Shaw的脖子。  
Shaw皱起眉，覆在Jack下体上的手狠狠用力。Jack疼得松开了手，弓起腰。  
Shaw抓住Jack的双手将他压在书桌上，大腿抵在Jack胯下，一口咬上Jack的脖子，一路啃咬到Jack的锁骨。  
书房的门从外被打开，Silas带着两个侍卫走了进来，Shaw没有停手，他也没有说什么。  
侍卫关上门，笔直的站在门口。Silas绕过书桌坐到椅子上，冷眼旁观了好一阵。  
直到Shaw隔着衬衫含住了Jack的乳珠。  
“如果你请求，我会帮你。”Silas的声音在Jack的头顶上响起。  
压抑着快要溢出的呻吟，“请，帮帮我。”Jack颤抖着发出微弱的请求。  
Silas招招手，等待在门口的侍卫立马走上前来拉开了Shaw，架着他站在一旁。  
Shaw挣扎了两下，发现无法挣脱，他黑着脸看着Silas，“让他们放开我Silas。”他命令道。  
Jack喘息着站起来，Silas并没有理会Shaw，他从抽屉里拿出了一把精致的小刀递到Jack面前。  
“我知道，你恨他。”Silas说“Benjamin家的人有仇必报，来吧Jack，你可以杀了他。”  
Shaw的脸因恐慌变得扭曲，他朝着Silas大吼“你不能这样，你不能杀我！你的王位是我施舍给你的！你怎么敢！”  
“你想要从我这里得到什么？”Jack了解Silas，即使他的理智已被愤怒淹没，他还是了解自己的父亲，这是本能。


End file.
